The present invention relates, in general, to cases for carrying and storing fishing tackle; and, more particularly, to a protective case for the carrying and storing of a plurality of assembled fishing rods and reels.
Portable, flexible cases for the carrying and storing of single fishing rods are well known. Most cases generally permit the carrying of a single rod intact unless it is of extreme length. These cases generally consist of rigid tubes having removable caps on one or both ends for inserting the fishing rod. Some cases will even permit the carrying of the fishing rod and reel attached as a unit. These cases typically have an elongated front tubular portion in which the rod is placed, and a rear tubular portion with an oval top to receive the rod handle and the reel. Near the bottom of the case is a zipper, or other suitable closing device, to allow the case to be opened to insert and remove the rod and reel.
While this type of case is satisfactory, when only one rod and reel is used by the fisherman, in many instances it would be convenient for the fisherman to have several rods and reels in the same case. This would greatly simplify the handling of a large number of rods and reels and allow them to be within easy access when fishing on shore or off shore in a boat.
Typical of the cases for the carrying and storage of several rods and reels is the type disclosed by Harrison in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,327 and Kleckley in U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,775.
Harrison discloses a single sheet on which a rod and reel are attached by tie strings and aligned opposite each other with the sheet being rolled up through its length and secured by additional tie strings.
Kleckley discloses a case comprised of pockets with pouches arranged alternately in which the rods and reels are placed. The pouches have a zipper slot which provide the opening for the rod and reel to be inserted or removed from the case. The case may be rolled up and held by tying tapes.
In both the Harrison and Kleckley inventions, when the case is full, the rods and reels form an alternate arrangement where the reels are positioned beginning at one end of the case, then to the other end and then returning to the first end. With this arrangement, the case forms a rigid non-pliable structure. Many times because of the shape and size of an automobile trunk, it would be very helpful to be able to bend and form the end of the fishing rod around an obstacle in order to either place it directly in the trunk or to position it inside the trunk. This feature would not be available with the type of carrying cases disclosed in either Harrison or Kleckley.
Frequently, while fishing on shore and particularly while fishing in a boat, it is desirable to bring along several fishing rods and reels with full tackle already on them. However, if the rods and reels are not separated, they may be easily entangled and possibly damaged by accidentally stepping on them as they lay in the grass or on the boat bottom. Therefore, it is a great advantage if each fisherman could keep his individual fishing equipment together and separate from everyone else. Further, the use of a fishing rod and reel case for several individual rods and reels would be helpful. However, the case may present a problem when the fisherman desires to change to a different rod and reel, since it may have to be completely unrolled and the tie strings untied or an indiscriminate unzipping of pockets in order to locate a particular rod and reel. This would be a particularly serious problem with several people in the boat, thereby greatly reducing the amount of usable area for such an operation. Therefore, it would be very desirable if a fishing rod and reel case was adapted for the quick and easy removal and replacement of a rod and reel in the case while the case is occupying a minimal amount of space.
Further, it would be desirable if the case would allow all the reels and a portion of the rod to be seen when it was partially opened in order to make the selection easier.